


No need to voice anymore

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [28]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: DadKanan to the rescue!, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny, until it wasn't anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need to voice anymore

**Author's Note:**

> *sips coffee* hmm? oh enjoy

It was just horsing around, a few days of actually relaxing, not having to rush back or forth, no actual missions to run or anything and they needed to blow of some steam on the planet they had grounded on for Ezra's sake, the teen wearing a steadying support around his wrist from when the Fifth Brother had stomped on his hand.

It was some fun...until it wasn't fun.

Ezra arms flailed like a pinwheel and he gave a shocked cry as he went backwards, tripping over Chopper after Sabine's teasing push. It wouldn't have been so bad if Chopper hadn't been right behind him but he was and Ezra vaulted fully and fell into the deep blue water beside the Ghost with a loud splash.

Zeb had looked on in amusement, until Ezra fell into the water and then he jerked, dropping the crate he'd been carrying for Hera and ran over. “Karabast!”

“Easy, its just wa-”

“He can't swim Sabine.” Was all he growled before throwing himself into the water, Sabine jerking to her feet where she had helped Chopper straighten up again, eyes wide into the water. Ezra couldn't swim?

Hera came over quickly, having heard Zeb and peered into the water too, her green eyes wide in worry. She heard Kanan come sprinting out of the Ghost moments later, looking around wildly, obviously feeling the bond. “Where is he?” He snapped and Hera pointed into the water. “Zeb's down there, he can't swim.” She answered, eyes wide.

Minutes started to pass and then suddenly Zeb surfaced with a lax Ezra in his arms, the boy's face lax and pale.

The Lasat swam them to the shore and gave Kanan and Hera Ezra's arm to pull him up first, getting him out of the water as fast as they could. He could pull himself up after.

Kanan settled Ezra on his back, giving Hera a quick look before holding his hand to Ezra's mouth, not feeling any air escape him before giving the others face a careful slap to get a response. Nothing, just Ezra's unresponsive face and body. “No...No no no no, come on Ezra, you have to breath.” He quickly tipped the others head back and then started on chest compression. “Come on, spit up that water Ezra.” He growled as he heard Zeb pull himself out of the water, Sabine hovering in worry not far from them.

Ten quick chest compression and then two blow of air into Ezra's windpipe. Kanan didn't let himself think about losing Ezra to something like this, to drowning. He had fought pirates, bandits and Inquisitors, he'd survived the streets and torture and everything. He wasn't losing Ezra to THIS.

Zeb watched grimly while placing a heavy hand on Sabine's shoulder, Ezra was to still, to pale and to wet. He refused to think of the other as a drowned kitten because at moment the very real possibility was that Ezra might not wake up even with Kanan trying to help him.

“Ezra come on!” The Jedi shouted in a mix of fright and desperation that was clearly showing on his face and he gave a Force enhanced prod to Ezra's body in a desperate attempt to save his padawan.

Ezra's blue eyes snapped open as he gasped and rolled onto his side, water being coughed up from the deep of the boys lungs.

If there was ever such a thing as tangible relief, it was when all of them sighed in relief and Kanan started to rub the teens back, helping him get all the water out of him. “Steady Ezra, try to breath.” He said shakily, sporting a half smile in his relief.

“Ow.” Was all Ezra offered in return, raising his wrapped hand to his chest.

“We're going to have a LONG talk about this Ezra. And we're going to add swimming lessons while we're here to your list of training.” Kanan blew his escaped hair out of his face then looked at Zeb, nodding in relief at the sopping wet and dripping Lasat.

Zeb just shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Anyone of them would have jumped after Ezra, he was just the one who knew.

“Hate...water.” Ezra coughed up a bit more. 

“Yeah well, when you sink like a kriffing rock...” Zeb grunted before smirking. “But hey, I saved your life, you owe me.”

Ezra raised a shaky finger at him. “Eternally...even.” He rasped and that was enough for Zeb to laugh, relaxing fully.

()()()()()

“I'm not going to let you drown Ezra.” Kanan stood there patiently, water to his waist. “And this is the shallow easy end, I swear I checked.” He raised his eyebrows at his hesitating padawan standing on the shore.

Mentally he was reminding himself that Ezra almost drowned and the reason for his trepidation might be more understandable then a lot of what the teen got up to.

“I just...do I...I mean...is it necessary?” He asked his Master weakly only to winch at the look Kanan sported.

“Yes.” Kanan said shortly, feeling his patience starting to snap a bit. Then he softened at the look Ezra threw the water. “Ezra, trust me, I won't let you drown.” He assured, smiling a bit when Ezra finally started to wade slowly into the water. 

“Its cold...”

“That's why we're in the swim suits and not in trunks.” Kanan explained carefully, just watching the teen move all the way to him, smiling broadly when Ezra finally stood in front of him, water almost at his naval.

“See? Standing here isn't so bad. Just cold that's all.” Judging by the mistrusting look Ezra shot the water, he didn't feel the same.

“Look, we travel to a lot of planets Ezra.” Kanan murmured. “Some of them do have water and oceans and only a little land. You have to know how to swim just in case because you know how our missions tend to blow up in our face.” He held out his hands and waited for Ezra to take them, slowly guiding the teen backwards into the water. “And I'm here, I swear Ezra I'm not gonna let you drown.”

Ezra let out a shaky breath then nodded. “Okay Kanan.”

It was all Kanan needed to know Ezra was trusting him.

They didn't need to voice that anymore.


End file.
